


Really, Really Awkward

by vinny985



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinny985/pseuds/vinny985
Summary: Vinny was never nervous on a stream. It came natural to him, honestly. Something about Jerma, though, just made him really, really awkward.Jerma decides to ask Vinny what was going on, only for Vinny’s awkward charm to take over.
Relationships: Jerma/Vinny
Kudos: 4





	Really, Really Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> For Apollo, and my Tumblr message at 9:50 PM.
> 
> Thank you to Venom, who told me that Jerma would actually never do any of this. I love you, baby.

Jerma noticed that Vinny was already acting weird, especially whenever he came on stream. 

First of all, that made Jerma feel awful. Was he not doing something right? Was Vinny starting to realize that Jerma had a bigger fanbase than him?

Second of all, why didn’t Vinny get nervous around Joel, or Mike? Was Vinny really about to quit his friendship with Jerma sooner than later?

It was actually none of these things Jerma had thought of in the shower, but instead, a case of Vinny not being able to really show affection. 

-

“So, what game do you wanna play tonight?” Jerma hummed through his mic, but Vinny was already feeling the familiar “Oh god, I am nervously in love” feeling boil up in his stomach. 

“Maybe, just, some Animal Crossing or something,” Vinny shrugged, though he knew he probably looked as nervous as he sounded. 

Jerma seemed content with that answer, and started to talk about how his latest meal, a McDonald’s chicken sandwich, was absolutely the most greatest thing he had ever eaten. Vinny tried not to suggest a mukbang stream, but it was getting difficult. 

-

“I love you, Jerma,” Vinny laughed after a particular “Jerma-face”, in which Jerma looked like he could pop his eyes out of his head. 

“I know, Vinny, and I love you right back,” Jerma giggled, shifting his gaze from Vinny’s face-cam to chat. 

That made Vinny feel a little better about his situation. 

-

Maybe, just maybe, Jerma had started to catch on. In certain times, Vinny would blush and stumble over his words whenever Jerma did something, and Jerma made a mental note to do it again, and again, and again. 

Jerma really did like Vinny’s blush, and his face, and his gameplay style, and...

This was terrible, Jerma concluded, and really hoped that Vinny had felt the same about his own feelings.

-

The “I love you, Jerma,” and “I know, Vinny,” sentences became more and more frequent, but it was nice. 

Vinny could definitely get used to telling Jerma he loved him every time they streamed together. Jerma wasn’t going to say that he could do the same.


End file.
